Sleeping Beauty: Fremione
by KatieKatz1991
Summary: Like the original disney sleeping beauty story but there are so many differences as well. The twins and Lee are a years older than the trio. They already defeated voldemolt but a new evil is headed their way and how are Hermione and Fred involved. R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**Sleeping Beauty : A Fremione Tale**_

 _A/N : In this the Twins and Lee are only a year older than the Trio._

 _Once Upon a time there was a evil Sorceror that ruled over the land. Everyone that crossed his path found some sort of misfortune. But there was hope. Hope of a prophecy that was made many, many centries ago. Back when the world of magic was very young. A couple will have the power to defeat the evil sorceror. So there was hope that one day peace would return to the land. But unfortunately the evil sorceror also made a prophecy that would put the peace in jepordy. The young woman on her sixteenth bithday would prick her finger and be put into an endless sleep that only true love's kiss could break. The last part was added by a helpful fairy. Because the sorceror the young woman would die._

 **I was sitting in the library reading through all the old prophecies. Seeing if there was a way to stop Volormolt. I figured if there was anything there was a prophecy. Reading that last one brought on a lot of questions. "Mya? Did you find something?" Fred asked looking conserened like it was something horrid that could lead us to our destruction. "We need to go see Dumbledore and McGonagall right away." I said picking up the old book that I had been reading from right after marking the page that we needed. Fred quickly put the rest of the books away with a flick of his wand. "Mya your scaring me what is going on?" Fred asked getting more worried by the second. "I promise you will know soon enough." I said as i continued to drag him to the headmasters office. On the way we were joined by the others. I don't know how I knew but I had a feeling that the young woman from the prophecy was me. And that scares me. Mostly because who is the boy from the prophecy. It was a very long walk to the Headmasters office with the tensions as high as they were. "Does anyone know the password to the Headmaster's office?" I asked as soon as we reached the entrance. "Yes, I do. It's lemon drops. The headmaster's favorite sweets." Harry answered as the gargoyle sprang to life in front of us. We climbed the stairs and knocked on the door until we heard a faint enter. "Hello children what can I help you with?" Dumbledore asked. "Well for starters call for Professor McGonagall." I said as I took a seat with Fred standing behind me with worry still upon his face. "Okay. What is this all about everyone." Dubledore asked after he sent his patronus to sumon McGonagall. Everyone looked at me and I felt Fred's hand on my shoulder. "We will wait for McGonagall before anything is said." Fred said starting to looked pissed off. I squeezed his hand in comfort which seemed to calm him down. This didn't really surprise anyone seeing as we've been together since my fourth year and his fifth. Dumbledore was watching us and all he did was smile. "That is quite all right she should be here shortly." Dumbledore said with a glint in his eye. Almost like he was up to something.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sleeping Beauty: Fremione**

 **A/N: Dumbledore is alive. Voldemort was defeated in 5th year. Everyone is in their seveth year.**

 **Chapter Two:**

 _We waited in an uncomfortable silence until we heard a knock on the door. "Come in Minerva." Dumbledore said as the door swung open to reveal a shocked Professor McGonagall behind it. "What have they done this time Albus?" She said giving us all a look. "Your cubs haven't done anything that I'm aware of Minerva.." Dumbledore said giving us all a look especially Fred and George. "So then what is this all about Albus?" McGonagall asked as she closed the door as she entered the room and walked over to where everyone was either standing or sitting._

 _"Well the children came to me so you will have to ask them as to why." Dumbledore said. "Well everyone why are you all here?" Professor McGonagall asked as everyone looked at me. " , what is it?" Dumbledore asked. "Well Fred and I were in the Library and I stumbled upon a very old prophecy. And was wondering if you knew about it." I said hanging the book to Dumblefore. He opened it to the page that was marked. "Oh this one. Yes, I knew of it. But I thought it wouldn't effect you. Or rather I was hoping it wouldn't." Dumbledore said._

 _"What do you mean Professor?" Fred asked as he held onto my hand tightly almost like he was afraid of the answer. "Well this certain prophecy is old as magic itself. The ministry leaves it at Hogwarts for that reason. Another reason is that with this prophecy the one that it protains to is the one that finds it. Our ansestors made sure of that. So Hermione who was with you when you found the book?" Dumbledore asked with a serious look on his face. Which caused me to exchange a look with Fred._

 _"It was the young wasn't it?" Professor McGonagall asked looking at the young couple with sad, worried eyes. "It was but why has this happened?" I asked. "We never know how. But maybe it happened for a reason. Only time will tell. But this I do know. As long as you two stick together it will all turn out right in the end you can overcome anything no matter what." McGonagall said with caring eyes. "But professors is there anything that we can do to pervent it?" Fred asked._

 _"Unfortunately there is only one thing about prophecies that we know for sure. Is that they unfold one way or the other." Dumbledore said. "What does that mean professor?" I asked worried that it might be worse than I thought. "You want worse can senerio am I right Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes." I answered. "I don't want anyone getting upset but it could mean your death." Dumbledore said before all hell broke loose._


	3. author's note

Author Note

I know it's been a while and I will be posting a new story within the next few days. Thank you for you're patience and love of the story

-KatieKatz1991


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

 _Previously:_

" _Unfortunately, there is only one thing about prophecies that we know for sure. Is that they unfold one way or another." Dumbledore said looking over his glasses at us with a glint in his eyes. "What does that mean professor?" I asked worried that it might be worse than I thought. " You want worse case senerio am I right Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes." I answered. "I don't want to get anyone upset, but it could mean your death." Dumbledore said before all hell broke loose._

There was yelling from everyone in the room. But the loudest were Harry and Fred. Two of the most important men in my life. But for two totally different reasons. "Professor, is there anything that you can do to stop it from happening?" I asked when the boys momentarily decided to be quiet. Which I'm surprised that happened at all.

"There isn't anything I can do. But, there is something that someone in this room can do." Dumbledore said while eyeing Fred. "Hermione did you share what the prophecy with him?" McGonagall said looking at me. Which felt like she could see into my soul. "Not, exactly we came directly here after I found it. I didn't want to frighten him too much." I said looking anywhere but at Fred. "Miss Granger, we need to hear it to see if we can help." Dumbledore said.

 _A Young woman on her sixteenth birthday will fall into an endless sleep with the appearance of death. Her sleep will put the peace in jeopardy. But with true love's kiss or marriage the spell shall break._

When I was done speaking everyone was crying but no one was saying a single word. Everyone terrified knowing how soon my sixteenth birthday was. "No, I refuse to let that happen. I know you'll be okay. Because I know what we have is the real thing. I don't want to lose you." Fred said kneeling in front of where I was sitting. Right before George burst through the door. "There you two are! I've been looking everywhere for you." George said carrying a letter with the ministry's official seal.

" Weasley what do you have there?" Dumbledore asked as he jestered for George to take a seat. "Well it's addressed to Mia and Freddie so I have no idea. It kind of scares me if I'm being honest with myself. Almost like Fred knew I was nervous he squeezed my hand in support. "Georgie can I see the letter please?" Fred asked extending his hand for the letter.


End file.
